Often the success of a restaurant depends, at least in part, on how quickly customers can be served with ordered food items and also on the quality of the food items when served. If the rate of food preparation equals the rate at which the food is ordered and sold, a restaurant can theoretically have freshly-prepared foods ready to serve for customers as they arrive. Since it is not always possible to match food production with customer ordering rates, and since certain fast food restaurant customers expect to receive their ordered food items quickly, many fast food restaurants prepare various food items in advance and keep them ready for sale until a customer arrives and purchases a pre-cooked food item.
To facilitate the food holding process, holding bins or holding ovens are often used to keep the food warm. Known holding bins can allow a cooked food item to be inserted from one side and taken from the opposite side whereby food preparers add food to the holding bin on one side and food servers on the opposite side take food from the holding bin. Food holding bins in which the cooked food item is inserted and removed from the same side are also known. The food items in the holding bins are kept warm by heating elements. However, food holding time in known holding bins or ovens is somewhat limited, generally less than 15 or 20 minutes before the food item must be discarded. As a result, restaurants can only keep a limited amount of pre-cooked food items on hand and often a significant amount of the pre-cooked food items must be discarded before they are sold, resulting in additional costs.